


A taste of witches' happiness

by queenellis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Morning After, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenellis/pseuds/queenellis
Summary: Hilda and Zelda make love again the morning after their first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fanfic EVER, English is my L2, and I'm so nervous. I work with words every day, so I never tried to write in English, feeling myself not adequate to express my same thoughts and narrative ideas.
> 
> But the Spellman sisters pushed me to test myself. I hope my prose is not too much awkward and you can enjoy this little story.
> 
> I've three short chapters in mind, but I've decided to post this first one to feel the waters.

The light of the winter dawn crosses the curtains and wakes up Hilda, who has been an early morning person all her life. For the first time in ages, she feels happy and peaceful, but in the first seconds of consciousness she can't figure out exactly why. And then she's aware of her surroundings, and then she remembers. Zelda's body is completely plastered to hers, she's spooning her from behind, an arm tightly around Hilda’s waist even in sleep, legs entwined, her warm breath on the nape of Hilda's neck. They're naked, golden skin against pale white complexion. They're glorious. They're gorgeous. Hilda knows it even without a mirror.

After hundreds of years of unexpressed not-sisterly-love, unhealthy coping mechanisms as being killed by her sister every now and again, drifting apart and coming together in an unavoidable circle – the sisters can't properly function when separated –, last night they've finally, finally found each other. It surely took them a long time. They're in _their_ room, Hilda moved back a few weeks ago, after Zelda had brought baby Leticia to Dezmelda in the Moon Valley. Hilda had already discovered that a room of one's own, to quote her old acquaintance Ginny Woolf, was not her cup of tea, and she found the guts to move back in their old room to be nearer to Zelda, fearing her ability in self harm. Satan, she hates that cat o' nine tails.

She would let Zelda sleep a little more, but she can't contain her exhilaration, so she turns herself in the embrace and begins to shower her sister's beautiful – and for once, peaceful – face with featherlight kisses. Zelda stirs, and opens her eyes. Hilda recognises on her beloved face the same carousel of feelings she's felt a minute ago, and smiles. Zelda smiles too, and it's a dazzling sight, fuelled by the awareness that she is the cause of this display of happiness. 

They look at each other and an intense dialogue passes through their eyes. 

_You haven’t disappeared during the night_ , Zelda, the experienced and theoretically the coolest one, says with a profound gaze that contains a hint of anxiety. 

_I'm not going anywhere, you silly thing_ , Hilda's sparkling eyes answer. 

_I've been waiting for this for all my long life, where else would I be now?_

They start kissing, the tenderness progressively leaves room for their blooming passion. The kisses make butterflies fly in her stomach, Hilda can't remember a happier moment in her life. Perhaps only when they took Sabrina in, but, the joy for a de facto daughter to raise together notwithstanding, it was saddened by the grief for the loss of their brother Edward. She tries not to be frantic - they’ve just woken up, for Satan's sake – but it's difficult to touch her sister's translucent, shapely and at the same time soft arms and shoulders without going mad with desire. But Hilda is not the only extremely excited one: Zelda touches her with reverence, there isn't another word. Her hands, followed by her mouth, pass from Hilda's hair, to her neck, her ears, her chest. When she reaches Hilda's breasts, her touches become palming, and Hilda can feel her nipples harden. She thinks her heart is stopping when Zelda lightly twists them with her fingers, then goes on to nibble them. 

The cold but clear morning light, the wonderful aroma of sex emanating from their bed, the hot cocoon of the blankets: everything around them is a perfect setting for their joining. Hilda slots a leg between Zelda's, who does the same. They quickly establish a rhythm, leg against sex, but it's not enough, their folds aren't opening enough to easily orgasm this way, as it's extremely pleasant. Perhaps in six months, a year or ten, they’ll may be able to enjoy the sensations for what they are, but now the fever is too much. They have been waiting to make love to each other for their entire lifetime, they feel the more immaterial part of love, but a big hunger, too, and their primal need, now, is to devour each other. 

Hilda disentangles just a little from their embrace, straddling her sister, who is evidently pleased by her initiative, aligns their sexes and opens her labia. Zelda promptly takes the hint and does the same. Their sexes touch, and their clits are pulsing against each other. The feeling is totally new and intoxicating for Hilda's senses, and Zelda seems to feel exactly the same way. Their labia slightly close against each other in a sort of kiss, their clits like tongues. They stop any movement for a second, paralized by the feeling, looking at each other with wonder. Then, they both go mad and start a super frantic dance of arms, legs, breasts, assess, hands everywhere at the same moment, with their drenched clits sliding against each other at the center of this unholy, spontaneous choreography, accompanied by a symphony of moans, punctuated by the simplest and deepest love confessions. 

“You're mine, mine only, I can't even be without you, sister” exhales Zelda.

“Yes, yes, yes, forever yours. But you're mine too, my love, no more messing around”, answers Hilda while taking her sister's hands in hers, pinning them at each side of the breathtaking, rose gold, disheveled hair. 

Zelda, beyond words, nods frantically, and they come while lost in a kiss, not at the same exact time, like in her cheap saucy novels, but surely just a few seconds from each other. It’s quite obvious that it’s an earth shattering orgasm for both of them. Hilda collapses on Zelda who seems very happy about it, embracing her with all her not so small residual force (she’s a powerful witch even in post orgasmic bliss), as if she wanted their bodies to merge, here and now.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't sound too cheesy, but I don't want angst in my first fic ever.
> 
> I paid a homage to Willow and Tara, the first lesbian witches of my life :-) I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Zelds?”, Hilda tentatively calls, her head crooked in the nest of her sister's neck, limbs still entwined – it seems they can't be physically parted even for a second, and it could be a little bit of a problem in their daily life, though a delicious one.  


“Yes, my love?”, Zelda answers with a sleepy voice. 

It's still big news that Zelda is so sweet with her, without the layers of unexpressed feelings, contradictory rage, and false superiority that have tinged her words to Hilda for so much time. 

“Perhaps we should check what time it is, darling. It's Saturday, Sabrina doesn’t have mortal school, and I don't know either her or Ambrose's schedule for today”. What she's implying is: _we don't have decided yet whether or what to tell our niece and nephew about our no-longer-even-a-semblance-of-a-proper-sisterly-relationship, let's not get caught in bed midmorning_. Winter dawn is very tricky in this respect, it's always later than you can guess. 

They hear Sabrina calling them with her usual where-are-my-mommies cubby scream: “Auntieeeees! Zeldaaaaa! Hildaaaa! Get up aunties, we've made you breakfast!”.

Well, this very suspicious. They look at each other, astonished. Hilda has always pampered Sabrina, as a result she can't cook anything more than a sandwich, and Ambrose isn't much better, despite being far older. Hilda is a very nurturing person, it's just natural for her to take care of her family in every aspect.  


“We're coming, lamb!”, Hilda has the presence of spirit to yell back. 

They have no time to shower, and Hilda is not sorry at all, she loves their mingled smells too much, even if she has to cast a spell to cover it up. They are decent in a snap, with nightgowns and robes on, and they make their entrance in the kitchen with a nervous smile, without looking at each other, trying to play it cool.  
Sabrina and Ambrose meet them with a radiant smile and the table set with a breakfast that would be just ordinary if Hilda had cooked it, but has apparently required a great effort from their charges. Crêpes, strawberry coulis, bacon and sausages (Zelda is a big carnivore), savoury herbs and cheese muffins, exotic fruit, a pot of English Breakfast for Hilda, strong black coffee for Zelda. Their nephew and niece have been very thoughtful. This remains suspicious: it's not a family custom _at all_ for the Spellmans.

“Good morning darlings, what a wonderful suprise we have here, why have you cooked so much?”, Hilda chirps. 

Zelda has already taken her newspaper from the counter – today it's a Brazilian one – and is hiding behind it, cigarette holder in hand. Hilda internally sighs, but she doesn't blame her sister: even if in the last twelve hours Zelda has proven herself capable of great displays of feelings, expressing emotions is not really her area.  


It's Ambrose, usually the more reserved, to break the lingering embarassment while Hilda fills her plate. 

“Aunties, let's not pretend”.

Hilda feels her cheeks starting to burn up to the ears.

“Auntie Zee, auntie Hilda, we're the happiest people in the world for you”.

She starts to relax a little, but she can feel Zelda is petrified. For the first time since they've entered the kitchen, they look at each other. A brief, silent understanding passes between them. There's no point in denying anything. Even if last night they cast a privacy spell, they were probably too loud, their magic too bright, or something like that.

And it's not like sibling incest is forbidden among witches. Their souls belong to the Dark Lord, whose main teaching is _Do what thou wilt_ , not to mention the occasional cannibalism, the orgies, and the other witches' sacred rituals that are a taboo for the mortal world. 

Yet, although it is not forbidden, sibling incest is frowned upon by the coven costumes, even if Hilda, an excommunicated witch, couldn't care less. It's Zelda who has always been so devout and committed to mantaining the good name of the family. They haven't had the time yet to discuss all the implications of their finding each other. But now, the look they exchange instantaneously calms Hilda's inner fears about it. Zelda inhales, puts the newspaper down, and embraces her usual role as lead of the family.

“Ambrose, you're right. There's no point denying it”, she begins with all the dignity she can muster. “Your aunt Hilda and I are together now, in the sense that we are in love. I know it's quite uncommon, but...”. 

She's interrupted by an enthusiastic Sabrina: “No auntie, it has always happened among witches. I've read in a book at the Academy library that it's really quite common, or at least it was until...” 

“Yes, love” continues Hilda, “until the High Priests understood that with incestuous relationship, expecially among sisters, family magic tends to become a lot more powerful”.

“Too much skill frighten men, greedy for power not only among mortals, but in the witch world too”, Zelda explains. 

“But it's not legally forbidden, is it, aunties? Can Father Blackwood take your powers from you? Kill you?”, Sabrina asks, her voice revealing her concern for her aunties, the only parents she has ever known. “I've always wanted the two of you to be together, aunties. Even when I was a child, it felt so wrong when I discovered you two weren't actually a couple”.

“No, Sabrina”, Zelda is incapable of using pet names other than dear, but she tries to convey affection and reassurance in her voice, “he won't get back at us. In his eyes we are women, lesser beings. And I'm the nightmother of his preciuos son, my disappearance is not in his best interests”.  


“And isn't he jealous? You and him have surely had some kind of, ehm, physical intimacy, at least for a while?”, the silver-haired teenager ruthlessly continues her interrogatory.

Ambrose chokes on his tea, and Hilda can barely restrain herself from laughing out loud. _Oh, sister, a little of verbal torture is the least retribution for fucking that monster_. But she doesn't phrase this thought: a night of love doesn't erase hundreds of years of Cain pit, she doesn't want to risk their newfound romance happiness with a snort. But then she looks at Zelda, and she sees real pain in her chiselled face, and suddenly she's not so entertained anymore.

Zelda doesn't even try to deny it. “Sabrina, I'm sure you know many witches are polyamourous. Furthermore, we didn't have a proper relationship, so I suppose we don't have to worry. You can calm down, there's no reason to be worried”. 

Hilda and Ambrose know that they can't really know, at the moment, if there are real dangers for the sisters and for their family. It's been centuries since a sibling incest from a family so powerful like the Spellmans went public, but neither says anything that could possibily ruin Zelda's attempt at reassuring the young witch.

“I suggest that for the time being we don't say anything about me and your aunt Hilda to the coven. On the other hand, as we all well know, word spreads fast among the damned, so I don't think this relationship will be a secret for long. Nor do I want it to”.

With her last words, Zelda looks at Hilda, who has tears in her eyes. They smile at each other, and Zelda takes her hand on the table. The following silence is tinged with unexpressed concerns, family pride, and unabashed love.  
It's Sabrina's enthusiasm to enlighten the mood.

“Aunties, you're actually holding hands, it's so sweet!”.

They both blush, it's unavoidable. Ambrose laughs. Zelda rolls her eyes, but it's just an act and they all know it, then she looks in awe at Hilda, who snorts, eyes shining.  


“Sweethearts, what gave us away?”, Hilda can't keep herself from asking. She's just too curious. “A light from our bedroom? You've felt a change in our magic, or...”. 

It's Sabrina who answers. But their young niece has surely a knack for being just in the middle of things. All kind of _things_ , apparently.

“I've just come back home and I've seen you in the parlor. You were kissing and levitating, I don't know if you knew it. The sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life, I swear aunties”.

A silent dialogue passess, as usual, through the sisters' eyes: 

_Levitation. Hilda, our magic is surely cheesy. What a cheap trick, like teenage witches in a mortal movie_.

Hilda is too excited to pretend to be offended. 

_Oh shut up sister! You just don't want to admit that you are just as romantic as me_.


End file.
